In accordance with a rapid increase in the use of various electronic devices and the development of digital technology, semiconductor technology, and the like, precise and complicated electronic devices have been used in a wide range of fields. In accordance with an increase in a density of internal components of the electronic devices, electromagnetic wave interference generated by individual components and a circuit board connecting the individual components to each other has caused a malfunction between the precise electronic devices as well as electromagnetic noise interference. In order to block noise that may cause electromagnetic wave interference, various methods have been used, and examples of such methods include a shield can, a film, an absorber sheet, and the like.